My best friend, Jacob Black
by Evil's Sidekick
Summary: So Bella thinks she's Jake's best friend? Puh-lease. She's just the one with issues. Me? I'm the one who stood by him throughout, only to watch him walk away when he imprinted. JacobOC.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I am another of those people who are in love with Jacob Black. So before you read this fic, you'll have to pretend that a homicidal fanficion writer murdered Renesmee because the said writer had an awesome idea for a fic, and everyone else in the book forgot about her completely.

Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Twilight.

Dedicated to Jacob. Because he rules, and no-one can change that.

______________________________________________________________________________

_CHAPTER ONE _

One sunny day, a loser called Isaac Newton went for a walk to see his girlfriend. Since he was such a geek, this was his very first girlfriend, so he was considerably excited. In fact, he was so excited, that he had to sit down for a while to calm his frazzled nerves. All of a sudden, he got a very rude shock when an apple fell on to his wig-donning head. Instead of eating it, like a normal person, he opted to wonder why it fell downwards, instead of up. And consequentially, the bane of my existence was named.

Gravity. Gravity, with its random tugs at me, just to enjoy the sight of me falling flat on my face.

It's probably laughing its head off at me right now.

"It's extraordinary," I said, thoughtfully, "how the basic attributes of life manage to defeat me. I tried the 'sticks and stones may break my bones' theory, but that kind of optimism never works when sticks and stones break my bones on a daily basis."

My best friend, Jacob, snorted. "Mushrooms, I told you to lay off Emily Bronte." He carefully began bandaging my arm.

I pouted. It's not fair, the way he guesses which book I'm reading just by knowing my mood. "I don't depend on books that much." I protested. "Not enough to start talking like them, anyways." A sudden thought occurred to me. "Jacob, what did I sound like last week?"

He frowned as he tugged viciously at the knot he was tying. "You sounded like….you, actually."

Dammit! "I was re-reading my short story again." I admitted.

"Explains a lot." Concluded Jacob, grinning. "You only get mood swings when you're reading something worthwhile."

"And you're saying that my stories aren't?"

Challenge given. Challenge accepted.

"Of course I am. It's garbage straight out of the dump." Jacob's dark eyes sparkled.

The fight lasted for ten minutes. As a result, Jake and I lay next to each other, panting and laughing, and various items that had represented the furniture of my room lay haphazardly around us.

"Hey Mushrooms?" Jacob piped up after we were done laughing. "I don't like the way that the new guy who moved in stared at you."

"Oh, you mean Tom?" I reflected. "He's harmless, man. His parents are Ivy Leaguers, and his sis is your age. I didn't see them, but they sound alright."

Jacob exhaled noisily. "Not exactly what I meant-oh God, look at the time!"

We both sat up.

"Patrol?"I asked, casually, after Jacob had gotten up and stretched. He shot me a lopsided, apologetic grin.

"Yeah. Young Toby Donovan's first day." His face clouded. "Poor sucker's under a lot of pressure."

I nodded. Toby Donovan, who had won some music competition or the other, was the closest thing La Push had to a musical prodigy.

"He'd probably be psyched enough to get over that stuff." I comforted. "Being a part of the pack is cool enough to forget that."

The look of uncertainty passed. "You think so?"

I reflected on every wolf I knew. Quil, Embry, Sam, Seth, Paul, Jared, Coug. "Yeah. The only ones who didn't like the transformation were you and Leah."

He grinned. "Man, those were the days. Me all moody and secretive, and you, the pissed-off stalker."

I shuddered involuntarily. That had been one of the worst parts of my life, back when Jake had just joined the pack, and was forbidden to tell any outsiders. It had taken everything from death threats to shiny-eyed pleading to coax it out of him.

He saw the expression on my face. "Hey, hey." He draped a warm arm around my shoulders, and I automatically leaned towards him. "I'm here now."

I smiled softly. "Sure, sure."

Maybe that was enough for now.

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

Being the best friend of an Alpha wolf ain't exactly a walk in the park. Jacob was perpetually out on patrols, around La Push and sometimes even beyond. He comes back totally exhausted and on some days, injured. He was the one who had to constantly watch out for every other wolf's back.

I sighed as I parked Jake's Rabbit in Sam and Emily's new garden. I tried not to think about it, but there was always a large part of me that missed Jacob by my side.

Emily, Kim, Rebecca, Leah and Claire were already in the kitchen. I was surprised to see Leah. She always went on patrols when pretty-boy Liam did.

"Don't ask." She said, as I raised my eyebrows.

All five girls present right now were imprinted upon by a member of the pack. In fact, Claire, a four-year old, was imprinted upon by one of my best buddies, Quil. I was the only one here who had absolutely no physical connection with any of the wolves whatsoever, not counting the time Embry had kissed me for a dare. Even that couldn't blossom in to something, due to the fact that Jake pried him off me and proceeded to beat the crap out of his friend. I've told Jake a million times to lay off the whole brotherly thing he has going on, but he only goes 'Sure, sure' to me in that patronizing way of his.

"Hey, Mushrooms" Kim greeted me over the rim of her cup of coffee. "Did you meet that annoying little boy who bullied Claire?"

I nodded absent-mindedly. "He looked freaked. Whatcha do to him?"

Claire looked up from her drawing. "Quil scared him." She announced proudly. "My QUIL!!!"

Rebecca grinned. Her grin was like her brother's- Jake's- grin, unexpected and brilliant. "Quil was pretty intimidating, even with Jacob yelling through the phone at him."

Emily glanced at me over a frying pan. "Speaking of which, how's Jake these days? I hardly see the boy."

"Still the same annoying, incredible wolf." I informed her.

"You okay?" Kim sounded worried. "You look kinda……depressed."

I pulled myself together. I had been thinking about the uncertain future, about what would happen to me if Jake imprinted upon some girl. I figured I would have to forget about him –shudder- and go on with my life. The prospect seemed too scary to contemplate.

I looked around at the girls and women around me. Emily, who was happily married to the love of her life. Rebecca, who was already engaged. Kim and Leah, who had steady relationships with devoted boyfriends. And Claire, who would have all that in time. All of them, certain of their men, and of happiness.

And me. Always the bride's maid, never the bride.

I grinned at their worried faces. "I'm peachy."

A/N: I introduced two new wolves, Coug and Liam. And Mushrooms is just a nickname. You'll find out why. Team Jacob!!!!!!! Pleeeeeease review!!!!!!

Hansi ;)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: My heart is breaking, y'all reviewers are soo NICE!!!! No, Jake hasn't imprinted on Mushrooms. If he had, where would all the drama go?

Disclaimer: If I lived for a million years, even while drawing my last, shaky breath, I wouldn't own Twilight.

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

"….And Snow White and her prince lived happily ever after." I finished, and looked at Claire, who didn't look as if she was going to sleep any time soon.

"Another." She commanded, and seemed to remember my Elementary Guide to Magic Words."Please." She added.

I shrugged. I had a vast store of bedtime stories. "How about Rapunzel?"

She rumpled her curls as she shook her head firmly. "No. A new one."

This took me by surprise. "Okay…….well, once upon a time lived a clumsy princess." A vague mental image of me falling down the stairs came to me. "And there was a handsome prince who lived in the castle next door." I grinned, as the Jacob in my memory rushed to help me up. "The prince was a dragon-tamer, so he was always in danger. And the princess couldn't stop worrying about him."

Claire nodded. "Like me and Quil." The expression of serenity that came to her face when she mentioned her beloved gave way to a frown. "Were they in love?"

I smiled absently. "Not exactly. The princess was in love with him, but he thought of her-"My eyes widened as I realized what I was saying. Claire was listening eagerly, but I stopped short.

Holy crap, what was wrong with me? What devil in hell inspired me to say something like that? I wasn't in love with _Jacob_. Not Jacob Black. Not the man I worried about every single waking moment of the day, not the man who could make me tremble at his mere touch, who could make my day by just existing. Right? Right????

But then again, I realized a few weeks ago that that just doesn't happen to normal best friends. Those were signs. Signs that I may-do- like Jake in a way I really didn't want to.

Why me? Why did I, of all people, have to catch In Love With Best Friend Syndrome? I mean, I do my homework. Never in my life have I killed anyone. I may have stolen some candy when I was a kid, but does that really deserve this big a punishment?

I stood up. "'Night, Claire-bear." I said to the little girl. "'Nuff of story time. Quil will probably chop me into bite-sized pieces if you don't go to sleep now."

She nodded seriously, and closed her eyes. I normally stayed behind to check whether she was really asleep, but tonight, I drifted off towards Emil's room at once. Then, I began banging my head against the wall as hard as possible. How-just how- could I have let this happen?

A sudden thought occurred to me that made my blood turn into ice. What if Jacob imprinted on some girl? What then?

I looked in to the oval-shaped mirror in the room. A girl with huge green eyes and a pale face framed by shoulder-length dark hair that stood out in all possible angles stared back at me, looking as shell-shocked as I felt. Was I destined to become the second Leah Clearwater? Would I have to watch, as Leah did before me, as the guy I loved lost his head over some girl who probably would never understand him?

I slid on to the ground. I had no idea that fairy tales were this dangerous.

*_*_*_*_*_

"Mushrooms?"

I opened my eyes to take in the sight of Quil's anxious brown eyes hovering over me. "Hey, Quil. Patrol over? How was it?"

He gestured, as if it didn't matter. "Just the usual. Is Claire okay?"

I could practically feel his readiness to rush over to the next room. "She's fine, man. Relax."

He did. "Now, are _you_ okay? You don't look so good."

I blinked in astonishment. Quil Ateara, being observant? Has hell frozen over? "Not really, no"

He nodded, and sat down next to me. "Is it Jake?"

"How do _you_ know?" I yelped.

"It's not exactly new, Mushrooms. We all know that you're freaked out about Jake." I calmed down. Quil went on blissfully. "You guys are the best model best friends ever."

If only you knew, friend. If only you knew.

"So, where is he?" I tried to keep the anxiety out of my voice.

He smiled. "He stayed behind to straighten things out with Toby's folks, but he's coming back now." He closed his eyes and frowned a little. Then he opened them, and grinned. "He's here."

Sure enough, there was a clatter on the staircase, and a tall, too well-loved figure made its way into Emily's room.

"Hey, Mushrooms." Jacob said, grinning. My heart immediately decided to put on an aerobatics show. "Did ya miss me?"

I got over the tide of emotions that hit me like a tsunami, and grinned back. "Why should I?"

I was doomed.

A/N: It's a bit short, but I got the hard part out of my way. I got in a description, too, because a lovely reviewer called seminolefate asked me to. Hope you're happy. As usual review pleaaase!!!!!!!

Hansi;)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:I have a scary idea for a new fanfic. Really, really scary. It freaks me out just to think about it. So I'll just be content with this one. Also, I am pissed because this stupid mouse scroller thingy goes up when I roll it down. Curse you, mouse scroller thingy. So, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I know a person called Stephanie Meyer who's a lot luckier than me, just for the simple fact that she owns Twilight and I don't. 

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

"Jared, you _do_ know that that's not even remotely funny, right?" I asked, looking up from _The Book Thief_ by Markus Zusak. Jared froze midair in the middle of doing an unconvincing imitation of a kangaroo for Kim, and promptly tumbled to the ground.

Beside me, Jacob roared with laughter. "Now _that_ was funny."

Paul rolled his eyes as Jared brushed off some imaginary dust and glared at Jake. "Hypocrite."

The almighty Alpha wheeled around to face Paul. "_What _did you say?"

Paul rose to meet the challenge. "Well, I'm not the one who keeps thinking of ways to make Mushrooms laugh every waking second of my life."

My heart skipped a beat, as my bezzie went a lovely shade o' red. "She keeps looking depressed!" Jake protested, not looking at me.

"Uh-huh." Jared piped in. "Really believable excuse, buddy."

All seemed ready for a typical shape-shifter-fashion fight when Sam strolled over casually. "Break it up, boys." I grinned. No one had really gotten over thinking of Sam as Alpha completely. "Don't want my house messed up just because your limbs are getting stiff."

Jake took his seat beside me again. I leaned on him a little, partly out of habit and partly out of the desire to touch him. I could sense his normal self coming back.

"Yo, Jake." Seth said, through a mouthful of Doritos. "I fink Liam's gay."

Jacob looked at him seriously. "Really?"

Seth nodded strenuously, and shoved another handful of Doritos in his mouth. "Eifer fat o' he's really weird."

I raised my eyebrows. "And you're supposed to be, what, the most normal guy who can turn into a wolf?"

Seth gave me a look that meant that he thought _he _was the sane one. "I-"

Then he stiffened. Next to me, Jacob did the same. The whole house went completely quiet, except for the steady ring of the doorbell.

"Guys?" Rebecca sounded as freaked out as I was. "Paul? Um, what's going on?"

Jacob's features were twisted in sheer hatred. Even without his answer, I knew.

"Vampire." My whisper carried through the silent room. If possible, the wolves seemed to tense even more.

Rebecca blinked. "What? Here?"

I knew what she was thinking. What the hell could be on the mind of a vampire who had crossed into Quileute land? Suicide?

The silence was getting on my already less-than-steady nerves. "I'll get it." I said, loudly.

I jumped off my seat and laid my book on it. Out of nowhere, Jake's dark hand gripped mine. I raised my eyes to meet his, and flinched.

The intensity if his gaze was shocking, even to someone who knew him as well as I did.

"I'll be fine." I said.

Yeah, right.

*(*)*(*)*(*)

When I reached downstairs, the ringing had become more insistent. I was in no hurry to open the door, though. When I finally turned the doorknob and pulled at the door, a very familiar face looked at me straight in the eyes, and I couldn't help flinching.

Here was the man that had a part in breaking Jacob's heart, two years ago when Jake was in love with a girl from Forks named Bella Swan. He had loved her enough to run away when she chose the man in front of me over him, and consequently make my life a living hell.

In short, here was Edward Cullen.

My eyebrows flew upwards. "Do you have a death wish?"

Edward's mouth quirked upward slightly, but he continued looking serious. "I know the pack won't exactly be thrilled to see me-"

"Gee, do you think? I was positive that they were preparing a tea party for you." I said, sarcastically.

Edward ignored me. "But this is important. A matter of" he smiled bitterly, and I couldn't help feeling sorry for him "life and death."

I was about to make some comment when Jake's voice yelled down the stairs. "Which one is it?"

I rolled my eyes. "It's Ed-"I clasped a hand to my mouth. Jeez, how stupid was I?

The next few things happened so fast that I didn't even have time to blink. There was a crack, and a ripping noise, and a graceful, fast patter of feet came down on the staircase. Next thing I knew, Jake's enormous russet wolf was standing between me and Edward, growling and showing his teeth.

I swallowed back the electric shock I felt at seeing Jacob in wolf form. God, it was _ages_ since I had seen him like this. He never phased when I was around anymore. Weird, huh? "Jacob, it's fine." I said, trying to breathe evenly. Dammit, why was I so affected by Jake's wolf?

My best friend just bared his teeth even wider. Edward drew my attention to him by saying, "keep the hormones in check, dog. I won't hurt her."

A new voice, Quil's I think, snorted behind me. Hard to say when you're snorting. "Oh, I'm so sure."

Edward didn't even look at him. "We have a problem."

"Damn straight." It was Coug's voice this time.

I groaned. "Would you bitches just try to listen to what the bloodsucker has to say?" I snapped.

Jake let out a startled noise and turned his giant head around to face me. I shrugged apologetically. Hey, it was partly his fault that I was having a bad day.

Edward looked slightly amused. "As I was saying, Alice had a vision. And we received news that a coven in Colombia has completely been slaughtered. By some kind of hunter, probably more than one."

I frowned. Weren't vampires invincible, or something?

Edward shook his head. Damn him and his freaky mind-reading abilities. "Our kind can be killed, Mushrooms. But the strange thing is, there isn't a sign of any struggle. Their whole bodies are intact."

Jacob suddenly exited from between Edward and me, and began bounding into the house. I sighed in relief, and a weird sense of sadness. Wonderful. I'm a freak show in a house full of people who can turn into wolves.

Edward grinned again. "That you are."

I frowned. "Would it kill you to just keep out of my head?"

He opened his mouth to answer, but looked kinda shocked instead. He was going to say something else, when Sam's voice asked, "But why come to us?"

"Because Alice suspects it might be another kind of shape shifters. Maybe even real werewolves." The vampire supplied.

"But that wouldn't make any sense." Seth said. "Even we have to tear leeches into shreds to kill you."

"It could be something we haven't heard of before." Jake's voice piped in, sounding surprisingly calm. He came and stood next to me, not meeting my eyes. "It isn't impossible."

There was a silence. "Well, there's one for Sherlock Holmes." I muttered. "Or at least JK Rowling."

Edward smiled slightly. "Good-bye for now, then. I'll drop in if new developments occur."

Seth and I were the only ones to say goodbye.

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

"Hey, Mushrooms?"

I opened my eyes, and grinned. The drive back home had been awkward and silent, and Jake hadn't spoken one word even as he climbed on to the bed. It was strangely comforting to hear his voice. "Uh-huh?"

"Why do you think he was the one who came?"

I immediately knew what he was talking about. "Maybe he had to prove a point."

"Maybe."

In the darkness of my room, I knew that he was satisfied. "Hey Jacob?"

"Yeah, Mushrooms?"

"You know-we've been best friends since the day we were born, or something like that, right?" I stared at my ceiling. "But-well- I have an awful feeling that today would be the last day of normalcy between us."

"Is it one of your Feelings?" Jacob asked, after some silence.

I nodded miserably, and realized that he probably couldn't see me. "Yeah."

The bed creaked as Jake turned to face me. He reached a warm hand towards my face. "Mushrooms, do you believe that anything- anything at all- can come between us?"

I closed my eyes. Jake was here, with me, and now was probably the only time I would get to tell him about my insecurities and fears. I opened my eyes to meet his beautiful black ones.

And couldn't do it.

"No, I don't."

I had asked myself whether I deserved an incredible guy like Jake for a best friend. I guess I have my answer now. God, serves me right if he _does_ imprint on some bitch.

"That's my girl." Whispered Jacob's husky voice. He draped an arm around my shoulders."We're BFF's. Always were, and always will be. 'night, Mushrooms."

"Good night, Jake."

He fell asleep pretty quickly, with his arm around me. I guess he was dead beat. Wow, more brownie points for me as a best friend. He gets home all tired, and do I let him get some rest already? Nah. I just tell him about my girly troubles. It's a wonder why he sticks with me.

I listened to the sound of his steady; even breathing that filled the room. It was like the ticking of a well-loved clock, lovable but also limiting my time with him. I was soon asleep while listening to it.

My lullaby.

A/N: Is that a story I see, brewing in the distance? Anyway, if you can guess what happens, you're luckier than me, 'coz I have no idea.  Thanks to all who reviewed, and I hope everyone else will follow their example. You know why? 'Coz reviewers are cool.

Hansi 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry I couldn't update for a while, but I was too busy stealing my bro's chocolates. I woke up a few hours ago from my sugar coma. WHOOSH!!!!!!! Also, since I can't sound even a bit sane today, I'll be giving the angst a little rest. Mushrooms wasn't originally supposed to be an angsty character anyways.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Jake, and Mushrooms. *Grabs them possessively.*

*evil-looking woman from background clears throat expressively*

Aw, shucks, me wants my Jaaaaaake!!!!!! *puppy dog eyes*

"Let him go, Hansi."

Oh, alright. You have no idea how lucky you are, Stephanie.

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

"JACOB FREAKING BLACK, WHERE IS MY DVD?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I swear, being in love was nothing close to what it was cut out to be, especially when the object of your affection is,

A thick werewolf, who is as likely to love you back as Spongebob Squarepants is, and

Your obnoxious, ultra-hot best friend.

Wow, it's a miracle I still am not on Lithium or something.

Anyways, Jacob woke up soon enough after I had thrown a bit less than half my belongings at him. "Wherezdafire" Was his oh-so-intelligent greeting.

"JAKE, WHERE THE HELL IS MY PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN DVD?!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven.

"Oh." He looked around, his dark eyes darting quickly, for an escape route. Six. Five. Coming up with nothing, he fixed his gaze on the floor. "Don't we have school?"

I tapped my foot on the floor impatiently, and didn't even bother answering. Four. Three. Two.

"Oh, alright." He sighed gustily. "I'll give it back tonight. I-sort of-lent it to Colin."

"YOU _WHAT_?!!!!" I exploded. "WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE ASKED ME?!!! AND WHY COLIN?!!!!"

My Mum made a half-hearted shushing noise from downstairs. With the whole pack in our house nearly 24/7, I wondered why she bothered. Shushing the pack is pretty much a moot point. I ignored her.

Jake was finally looking at me. He ran a hand through his messy hair, which was brushing past his collar these days. I liked it like this. It reminded me of old times and showed me what had changed at the same time. "But....you've never complained about me lending your stuff before."

I finally recognized the look in his eyes that I hadn't been able to understand. It was hurt.

I reeled, and instinctively walked over and gave him a hug. He turned two surprised eyes at me, and I grinned. He grinned back.

"That applies in most cases, but this is _The Pirates of the Caribbean._" I emphasized. "Orlando Bloom at his performing best."

He threw his head back and began laughing, and I smiled. I love making Jacob laugh. It kind of made me feel less undeserving.

"Come on." He ruffled my hair, probably making it stick out at even more angles. "School."

*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

La Push High School, a place a passer-by would just, well, pass by. Shockingly unremarkable, it surprised most to know that a lot of people wasted four years there.

But inside its walls, it had as much life as any other High School, if not more. It had a wide variety of popular kids, jocks, geeks and shape shifters. More of the latter than your average high school.

One of the said shape shifters, the one that drove me to this hell, slipped off his sunglasses. I rolled my eyes. He raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"Dude, this is La Push. A.k.a, Slushtown. Rainy Land." I elaborated. "No sun."

"Ah, well." He said, placidly.

I got off the Rabbit, muttering about alien abductions. I was immediately hailed by our friend, the rain. "Greetings, oh water of the gods. I am your master, and you will obey me!" I yelled, randomly. A few people shot looks at the weird girl who was talking to the rain, but most ignored me. "Now, continue raining!" I commanded, and grinned goofily when I kept getting drenched.

"Impressive." Jacob said dryly, and held an umbrella over me. See? He lurves me. But probably in that sucky platonic way.

I looked around like I did every day, accepting the fact that I had to waste another day here. In the midst of all the boring-ass faces, I caught something we didn't have much of around here.

A novelty.

"Who's that?" I asked, nodding towards the girl who looked like a model from Victoria's Secret's new line.

"Who's who?" Jacob followed the direction at which my eyes were turned. He inhaled sharply. "Who's _that?_"

"Is there an echo in here?" I snapped, irritably. My good mood had instantly evaporated, and the only word to describe my feeling right now was bitchy. I looked first at the new slut, and at my best friend-slash-the object of my boundless love, and back at the slut again.

Yep, I was feelin' _bitchy._

*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

The slut's name, I found, was Vanessa. She was my new neighbor, Tom's sister. I wondered how such a charming, sweet guy like Tom and that whore could be related. Genes will never cease to confuse me.

I also found that she shared one class with me (English) and two with Jacob (English and World Civ.), which meant that she had one whole period with Jake without my eagle eye. Let me sum up what I felt about that:

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jacob bounded into my class as I was contemplating all of this moodily. "Mushrooms!"

I smiled weakly. "Someone's high."

He nodded, this huge grin on his face. "I imprinted!"

*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

I hummed Pain by Three day's Grace as I slammed my locker shut. I took care not to look at the photo of me and the pack I had taped on it, and began strolling across towards the parking lot. I hoped that no one had notice I wasn't there for two classes. Bu then again, who would? The only person who would have was too busy making my life an absolute hell to actually check whether I was there.

"What? On who? Whom, I mean?" I had managed to stammer.

Jacob was positively brimming with happiness. "That new girl-Vanessa." He pronounced her name with reverence.

I had stared at him, wide eyed, as he said, "I'm going to meet her now. You can hitch a ride with Seth, right?"

I opened my mouth, but quickly closed it. I was completely sure the only sound that would come out would be a sob. I nodded slowly, once. My eyes were stinging.

And I hadn't emerged till two hours later. All the time I was in the Ladies' Room, I hadn't cried, really. I had just stared at the glossy green door, and wondered why it was so hard to love me.

I carelessly glanced at my hands. There still were crescent-shaped cuts on my palms, where my nails had connected with it when I clenched my hand. They were a dull sort of red, but they still hurt. I wondered whether this was some twisted symbology to say that I would never stop loving Jacob, when I looked up.

And saw them.

Jake. And the Loch Ness Monster's special Slut Edition. In a never-ending lip lock.

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, can't get enough_

_Pain, like it rough, 'cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all………._

A/N: Well. That's that.

By the way, Vanessa isn't Renesmee. That's just my sick mind.

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay, I seriously feel like cutting my wrists or something, 'coz I am in this huge depression. Y'all reviewers helped a lot, but I still walk around looking like a zombie because JACOB BLACK IS UNFAIR!!!!!!!! How could he???? This time, I'm gonna indulge in some good ole' angst.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Jake, and Mushrooms. *Grabs them possessively.*

*patient-looking woman from background clears throat expressively*

Aw, shucks, me wants my Jaaaaaake!!!!!! *puppy dog eyes*

"Let him go, Hansi."

Oh, alright. You have no idea how lucky you are, Stephanie.

In which we meet a philosophical Seth Clearwater. I'm half in love with the little dude (looking over the fact that technically, he's older than I am) already.

_**CHAPTER FIVE- Seth's PoV**_

I've heard that there are a hell of a lot of things in life that we can't control. Being a shape shifter just adds a lot to that list of problems that humans don't have. Being one myself, I knew that.

But I've never realized how much the inevitable can hurt people.

When Sam dumped Leah for Emily, though, no one really blamed him, not even me. Imprinting is a tough business, and Sam couldn't help it. Everyone, even Leah, forgave him eventually, once the scars had healed. Because, really, Leah had survived before she met Sam. So who was to say that she couldn't do the same after he left her? It had been a rough time, true, but now we were over it. No one looked pityingly at Leah, or angrily at Sam.

But…….. this was different. Every memory I had of Jake, every single one, was somehow related to Mushrooms. It was like one of the constant, perpetual things of life: Jacob and Mushrooms. Jacob being bossy, and Mushrooms getting on his nerves like nobody's business. Jake and Mushrooms, always ready to die for each other.

Not any more, it seemed.

I had this strange feeling the whole time I had that conversation with Jacob that unlike Sam, unlike Quil or Jared or Paul, _Jacob_ was meant to be blamed. The second he told me that he has imprinted, I wanted to rip his throat out. Which, at that point, confused me.

Then I remembered Mushrooms. That was when I punched him.

I finally wiped away the blood on my fist as I drove through the rain. I had never been that angry before.

As my windscreen wiper bent right, I noticed a figure, walking along in the rain. The windscreen was covered by rain again, and I impatiently kept my eyes fixed on the spot. Finally, when the wiper went left, I caught the sight of familiar-looking black, shoulder length hair plastered to a pale neck.

I slowed, and rolled my window open. "Mushrooms!" I yelled, over the sound of the rain.

She didn't hear me, but kept walking. "Mushrooms!" I yelled again.

She finally turned her huge, anime eyes at me, and I flinched.

There was one thing that made Mushrooms stand out from other girls, and that's her spirit, which sparkles through her eyes. And by the way, I know how corny that sounds, but it's true.

But now- her eyes were blank. Nobody home.

Her lips tugged themselves up with obvious effort. "Hey, Clearwater."

"Get in!" I yelled.

She cocked her head to the side a little. "Nah. No thanks, Seth."

I blinked, and tried to think of something to say. Damn, I wish Mum was here. She knows how to handle this kind of stuff. "I heard about Jake."

I mentally slapped myself. Come on, was I high or something? What possessed me to say that?

Mushrooms didn't dissolve in tears, however. She just raised her eyebrows faintly. "Yeah?"

"And I think he's a jerk." I said, desperately.

She smiled, that heart-wrenching sad smile of hers I hadn't seen before. "It's not his fault, Seth. He loves her."

"NO!" I yelled, squeezing the steering wheel so hard that I thought it might snap. "He loves you!"

Her eyes widened, then the lifeless look came back to them. "He did." She said, with finality. "Now….he has some one he deserves. I don't want to take that sort of happiness away from him. It's like," her eyes looked dreamy. "It's like it's something way bigger, and more beautiful than me. And I'm somehow supposed to see it, and know that that kind of beauty can never be mine, and try to be happy that someone else has it. Am I making sense?" She bit her lower lip.

"No." I informed her. "Now get in."

She shook her head. "You go ahead. I'll walk."

Even though the rain was pouring like there was no tomorrow, and her house was at least five miles from here, I nodded.

As I drove away, I saw her figure walking slowly in my rearview mirror. Soon, I couldn't see her at all.

Sometimes, I realized, words were not enough.

*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

Later, Jake called me. Like the brainless idiot I was, I answered.

"Seth?" Jacob's voice sounded urgent. "Is Mushrooms there?"

Leah's voice floated towards my room, and Mushrooms' voice answered in an uncharacteristically low voice. "Yeah." I sounded stiff. Good.

He exhaled. "Tell her I won't come around today, alright? Later."

With that, he hung up, leaving me to smash the phone into tiny pieces.

As I strode back to the living room, my sister raised her head. "One of your loserly friends?"

Mushrooms raised her green eyes to meet mine, and I took a large breath. "The biggest loser of them all. Not a friend, really."

With that, I sat back down to resume the game of Scrabble, which Leah was winning, which had thus far in our lives been an unheard-of occurrence, given the fact that Mushrooms was a walking, talking dictionary.

My eyes wandered to the photo of our pack, plus the Wolf Girls. Jacob in the photo had an arm securely around Mushrooms, and they were grinning at each other, lost in a world of their own.

Then I looked back at Mushrooms, alone on our sofa. The corners of her mouth lifted when she met my gaze.

It seemed that an era had ended.

A/N: So I hated this chapter, but there was this annoying voice at the back of my head telling me to get it out of the way. Now, I'm giving y'all readers an ultimatum: review, or I will stop writing and Mushrooms will pine away in her hell. Seriously. I mean, we have some stupid exams next week, and my whole family thinks I'm studying right now. And I also found out that I have a conscience, and my conversation with it ran thus:

Conscience (which looks a bit like Robert Pattinson): Hansi, you must study. Do you want to see that bitch steal away your English Prize AGAIN?

Me (bites lip nervously): But this awesome fanfic……..

Conscience (does the velvet voice thing- I feel your pain, Bella): it's not worth it…….Come on, Hansi….

Dude with pointy horns (who resembles Taylor Lautner, but is a lot taller): GO HANSI!!!!! Write, write, write!!!!! Don't listen to what the *bloodsucker* says. You don't want Jakey to be sad, do you?

Me: Now that you mention it……

Whoa, the author's note is longer than the chapter itself. Remember my previous warning: no reviews, no Mushrooms!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Yeah, it's me again. The girl who really shouldn't be doing this right now.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Jake, and Mushrooms. *Grabs them possessively.*

*patient-looking woman from background clears throat expressively*

Aw, shucks, me wants my Jaaaaaake!!!!!! *puppy dog eyes*

"Let him go, Hansi."

Oh, alright. You have no idea how lucky you are, Stephanie.

_**CHAPTER SIX- Three months later**_

"Hey, Mushrooms?"

I frowned at the unfamiliar voice. "Who is this?"

My phone had a slight echo, so I heard my voice saying the same thing back before the caller answered. Damn you, phone. "It's Alice. Alice Cullen. Are any of the wolves there?"

I looked over at Seth and Embry, who were in the front seats. "Um, yeah."

"Excellent. Put me on speaker phone."

I obliged. "Roll, Alice."

"Okay. I need you to pass the message." Her voice was low, and Seth turned down the volume of his stereo. "Rosalie, my sister, just saw the hunters kill someone from the Denali coven. Tanya." She sounded down. "She was like a sister to us."

Seth nodded, but I said, "So, what did they look like?"

"Human." Alice replied. "One hundred per cent human, and they all had dark hair. Not even a bit strong-looking, but they killed Tanya in seconds. They just looked at her, and the leader smiled, and Tanya just-fell."

I blinked uncomprehendingly. "No ripping to pieces and burning."

"None." Alice sounded certain. "She just dropped dead."

"Whoa." Seth looked as confused as I felt. "Does that mean they're heading this way? I mean, they lived close, right?"

We all stared at the phone expectantly. When she answered, her voice was hesitant. "Yeah. Probably. Could you spread the message?"

Seth nodded. "Can do."

"I'll call if anything else turns up." There was a beep.

We looked at each other. "Huh." Embry said. "There's something you don't hear every day."

*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

Everything changes. The things that you may consider constants could be the things most subjective to change. My life these days illustrated that fact excellently.

Four months ago, if you had told me that I would be ignoring He Who Shall Not Be Named like the plague, and that I would be hitching rides off my buddy Seth, I would have laughed in your face.

But things change. People change. Circumstances change. You've just got to learn to deal with that crap. Which was why, right now, I was doing exactly the thing I would have scorned four months earlier.

But if everything changed, why couldn't my feelings for You Know Who change? No matter how much I tried to forget, no matter how much I wanted to just fade away, why do I wake up every day to find that my heart still had a bleeding hole that refused to go away?

Nothing seems real anymore. The sound of the shower, as it sprayed cold water on me, the sensation I got from listening to really good music, the sight of blood seeping through the veins of my wrists as I helplessly watched, knife in hand. It was like watching through a veil that never went away, leaving me to experience my life second-hand through a mist.

It was Colin who yanked the knife away from me that day and called 911. Ironically, he had been there to return my DVD.

They say he dumped her. I believe them, since they know better than to lie about something like that. All I don't get is how. I mean, imprints don't work that way, from what I've heard. You can't just turn your back on someone you chose as your soul mate. Doesn't make a difference, really. Nothing would be the same with me and him. We both changed too much.

So I hang with the younger, single wolves now. They're all really nice, but every time I laugh at some antic of theirs, it comes out sounding hollow. They just stare at me with agonized expressions on their faces, and smile when they see me looking. It was unreal. I felt like I was dead, and living the life of a familiar stranger.

Still, I smile. Never hurts to try.

*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

I swung my bag on to my other shoulder, and waved at Seth. He looked like a typical teenage boy, which he kind of is, minus the fact that he can explode into a wolf any time he feels like it. I felt bad for him. He was just a kid. He shouldn't be the one to shoulder all my heartbreak.

I hiked my bag a little up my shoulder, and turned the doorknob of my house.

As soon as I entered, I saw her. I hit the door and fell, and scrambled up quickly. Great time to be a klutz.

Tall, with gorgeous dark hair in a flowing pigtail, Mrs. O'Dell was the more mature edition of her daughter, the Loch Ness Monster. She was examining some photos of my family.

"Oh, hello." Even _hearing_ her voice nearly made me comatose with inferiority complex. "You must be Mushrooms. I'm your neighbor, Catrina O'Dell." She offered me smile that I sure as hell wasn't paying for, even though _Seventeen_ would.

"Hi." I said, more than a little aware that in my school uniform, I looked the personification of Miss Goody-two-shoes herself. Damn my Mum's genes for making me look like some friggin' anime character. "Urm….. What brings you here?"

She let out a tinkling laugh. "Why, to meet you, of course. I've been dying to, but you're never at home. Your mother tells me that you're with the boys."

I flushed. She made it sound like I was sleeping with every one of them. "They're my best friends." I said, stiffly.

That laugh again. "Of course. And that tall boy who was here earlier is quite attractive, if I may say so."

No, lady, you certainly may not insult whomever unfortunate brother of mine who had the misfortune of dropping in earlier. I waited, gritting my teeth.

"Mushrooms…….." She looked me over critically. "Such an unusual name. Tell me, why do they call you that?"

I flinched. Her tone was commanding. "I was called that since second grade. When I was in pre-school, I hated mushrooms, and I loved them later, and started hating them again. It varies a lot." I sighed. So much for locking up memories. They hit me like a flood. Jake, helping me blow out my candles for my seventh birthday, him yelling my new nickname. "My real name is……" I blinked. I hadn't thought about it in such a long time. I even signed as Mushrooms. "My real name is Sarah."

She nodded, and flashed me her teeth. "So, in short, you are named for inconsistency."

I blinked. How'd she work that one out? "Not really. It's one of the consistencies of my life. Me being unsure of how I feel about mushrooms."

She raised her eyebrows, but passed it off with a royal wave. "Anyway, it was lovely meeting you, Sarah." She seized my hand and shook it, while I got over how weird it was hearing my real name. "I must be going."

I smiled politely. "Good day, Mrs. O'Dell."

"Please call me Catrina." She said, and with that, she was gone, leaving me to reel in confusion. What the hell was that about?

I trudged up the stairs, pondering. Why the sudden interest in some random girl who lived next door? Maybe The Loch Ness Monster had mentioned me. Or maybe Tom had. Tom and I had gotten pretty close after………..The Incident. Maybe she was here to check out whether I would corrupt her baby boy. I completely understood. Tom, like Seth, was my biologically unrelated brother.

I opened my door, and was about to swing my bag into some corner of my room, when I saw him.

Jacob Black, in the flesh.

*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

He looked thinner. Definitely. He looked like he hadn't even looked at food the past few months. That was the first thing I noticed.

The second was the feelings of rejection, hurt and overall anger I had built in me since the day of The Incident. How _dare_ he?

Oh yeah, and the third thing I noticed? That would be the fact that he had strode in front of me, and was gripping my shoulders tightly. Very tightly. His intense black eyes burned as he searched my face. I flinched.

Then he did something I never, for a million years, would have expected.

He kissed me.

*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

There are some things most people never figure out about their best friends. Whether they really love your siblings, because really, how are you supposed to ask something like that? And maybe how good their best friends are at making out.

Well, I don't have that problem. Not anymore.

At first, I thought it was just a dream. I mean, God knows how many times I've dreamt of Jake kissing me.

But every time I dreamed, I'd feel good. I'd feel great. Heck, I'd be in heaven.

But right now, at this moment, even while feeling his teeth nip lightly at my lower lip and the heat flowing through me, making it impossible to hear, or concentrate, on anything except Jacob, and Jacob's hands creeping around my waist, and his tongue, his goddamned amazing _tongue_, darting here and there, outlining my lips roughly, desperately, I was angry. He couldn't do this to me. I wasn't no rebound. I mean, I loved him better than my own life, but if he was looking for instant gratification, he'd have to look elsewhere. I wasn't gonna let him hurt me again.

So I pushed him away, and took one look into his turbulent, scarred dark eyes, and I promised I wouldn't fall. That I wouldn't break.

Huh. I didn't have to. He ripped me apart that day. He ripped me apart, and scattered the pieces, only to be shredded to pieces again when I thought about him, when I breathed. This man had successfully pushed me into that hellhole I had been dreading all my life, and was trying to lure me back just to let me fall again.

The question now was whether I would risk chasing impossibility again, now that I've known what the consequences were.

"No." Was all I said, brushing away something wet from my cheek. "I won't be your rebound, Jacob. I love you too much for that."

And I just turned, and walked away.

A/N: Here ya go. Am I being too melodramatic these days? Sorry.

This'll probably be over soon. I'm supposed to be cramming for my science exam now, but once again, fanfiction has proved more fun than science. Y'all know the drill, R&R!!!!

A big thank you to Roxaslovexo, for giving me an excellent name for Mushrooms, and to AnabelleLee13194 for giving me crazy-awesome inspiration for angst. Also, I love all the nice reviewers who think that this fic is worth giving a shit. As usual, pleeease review!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: There seems to be some confusion as to the word Hansi, which I have used throughout my fic. For your information, THAT'S MY NAME!!!!!!!!!! I'm not English, or American or whatever. I hail from good ole' Sri Lanka. And no, not all Sri Lankans are as awesome as I am. Ha ha. And by the way, anyone who's interested can check out my new Twilight fic. It's called Words Aren't Enough, and it's a bit different than this. Obviously.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Jake, and Mushrooms. *Grabs them possessively.*

*patient-looking woman from background clears throat expressively*

Aw, shucks, me wants my Jaaaaaake!!!!!! *puppy dog eyes*

"Let him go, Hansi."

Oh, alright. You have no idea how lucky you are, Stephanie.

_**CHAPTER SEVEN**_

You know why I hate birthdays? 'Coz everyone expects you to change.

And I hated it even more when my Mum went, in this totally high-pitched voice as soon as I woke up, "Mushrooms, honey, wake up! You're eighteen today!"

And then she added, "You're old enough to take some responsibility!"

This was followed by, "Jacob already dropped your present!"

And I honestly would have stayed in bed, but she pried the sheets off me. God, I am so complaining to those Protect Children's Rights people who were bugging me the other day to support the Cause.

Anyways, I dragged myself out of bed, and my Mum said, "Come down later, honey. We have to open your presents!"

Mary, mother of God. I'm EIGHTEEN, for crap's sakes!!!!!! I'm LEGAL.

I was muttering stuff about how Mum would like it if I married some dude with multiple piercings and neon pink hair just because I was of age as I went to brush my teeth. When I finally came out of the bathroom (I swear I don't take that much time to have a bath under normal circumstances, I was trying to figure out whether to drown myself or not today.) my cell phone was shrieking out Opeth's Coil. (my girly-girly ringtone-NOT.) I flicked it open. Oh. Seth.

"Hello, Mushrooms here."

"Mushrooms, I'm coming to pick you up." He didn't even say hello. Rude boy. "It's an emergency."

"Oh?"

"The Cullens."

Then it hit me. God, how stupid was I, thinking that this was about my birthday? "Okay."

I grabbed an apple as I rushed outside. "Mum, I'm going to Forks with Seth Clearwater, be back in a few!" I yelled; as Seth swerved into our lawn right on cue. He stopped in front of me, and I opened the door and jumped in. "What is it?"

"Edward called." Seth and I were the only people in La Push that called the vampires by their first names. They were in the collective nouns of 'leeches', 'bloodsuckers' and 'cold-blooded killers' to everyone else. "Alice is having a vision. A long one."

I nodded nervously and Seth speeded up even more. Soon, I saw him tense slightly and knew that we had crossed the border. Familiar landscapes and faces whizzed past us and we finally neared the outskirts of the village.

The Cullen house is……….unexpected, to say the least. I mean, they were vamps, right? So where was the gloomy atmosphere and the skulls with dripping blood on them next to the sign that said, 'enter at own risk' written in a liquid that looked suspiciously like blood?

I asked this from Seth, but he just rolled his eyes and went, "writers" in this long-suffering voice.

Huh. I take offense, buddy.

Anyways, we jumped off the car and went towards the oh-so-intimidating house, with Seth on the lead.

"Yo, Mushrooms."

I whipped around. It was Colin and Brady. Was it just me, or do those two hang out with each other than was strictly normal?

But then again, I _have_ spent the night with Jake a lot. But I'm not gonna think about that. Out of sight, out of mind, right?

Yeah, right. I forgot that the universe hates me. I remembered with a nasty shock when, behind Colin, an all-too-familiar figure appeared.

"Hey, Mushrooms. Long time, no see."

*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)**(*)*(*)

Well, we all know who _that_ was.

I stiffened, and, somewhere in the corner of my eye, so did the other wolves. Seth made a low noise in his throat.

Jacob didn't even look at him. "I dropped in this morning, but your Mum told me you were asleep."

I knew what was coming next, but I couldn't move to stop it. I was paralyzed, as usual, when I looked into those unfathomable dark eyes. "Happy birthday, Mushy."

And there it was. My downfall.

"_Hey, Mushrooms?"_

_I look up, and Jacob, in the suit Billy had forced him to wear, was grinning, his eyes alive. "Yeah, Jake?"_

"_Sweet sixteen. Are you gonna make a TV show?"_

_I shook my head. "My life is too awesome to put into a TV show."_

_His grin turned into a smile, a heart-breakingly genuine smile he only gave me. "Happy birthday, Mushy."_

"_Never, ever call me that ever again."_

"_Nah. It makes you even more special." His face is sincere, as always._

"_What am I suppose to call you? Jakey?"_

_He laughed, and I closed my eyes, knowing that I would savor that sound forever._

"_I'm just Jake."_

His laugh still echoed in my ears as I stared at him today. Then, the anger came.

I didn't say anything. I just strode forward and punched him.

And, not really understanding what was happening to me, I turned around, and walked away.

Again.

*(*)*(*)*(*)**(*)*)*(*)*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

"There are six of them." Alice was trembling, and the blond one-Jasper- tightened his grip on her. Soul mate. She looked at him briefly before continuing. "And……..they could see me."

Jacob inhaled sharply. I bit my lip when I realized that there was nothing I wanted to do more in the world than go and comfort him right now. This was so messed up. He hurt me in a way no one else could, and all I want to do is make him feel better? "As in…..they knew you were looking into their future?" he asked, his deep voice low. I shivered, but it had nothing to do with the room temperature or Alice's revelation.

Alice nodded dumbly. "They spoke to me. They said that they were coming."

Jacob nodded, and unexpectedly looked at me. Shit, he saw me staring at him. We exchanged a look and I really couldn't look away. What the hell is wrong with me?

"We should be ready." Sam stood up. "Whatever we can do at this point, we'll do."

"You mean you'll fight with us?" The scary vamp-Rosalie- sounded incredulous.

Jake stood up, too. "Doesn't look like there'll be much of a fight, judging by what you said. But we're with you." His eyes traveled to each of his pack, then to me. "We'll stand with you to the end."

*(**)*(*)*(*)*(**)*(*)*(*)*(*)

'You don't have to stay.' Edward said for the millionth time. Or more like thought.

Something really weird happened after Alice told us about her vision. I started hearing what Edward was thinking. Only me. The others were oblivious, and I decided not to change that. For now, Edward and I were enjoying the benefits of our personal walkie-talkies. 'Yes, I do.'

'No, you don't. If you don't go now, you may never have a chance to later.'

My gaze flickered again to Jake. 'I would leave too much behind.'

He was about to reply when he stiffened. Through his mind, I heard strange voices talking. Or thinking.

"They're coming." He said, for the benefit of the ones present who had no way of knowing, namely Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie. Everyone else was even more freakier than they were, which was saying a lot.

They came……………without any weirdness. Seriously. They just walked in like normal people.

But, of course, they weren't. Normal, that is. You could tell that by the aura of pure power that surrounded them.

But the real shocker was the woman at the lead.

"Hello, Sarah." Catrina O'Dell said to me.

A/N: Ah, the cliffhanger. I have an idea that Aleksiina might not be too happy with that, but oh, well. kandocuz was right, the O'Dell lady IS super-creepy. And a big welcome to Living Masquerade to the freaky world of Mushrooms. And luvableKnegi, you know that you're an awesome reviewer. I don't have to tell you that. Sorry I was so late to update, I was gonna do it yesterday but I poked my own eye with a pen (God knows how, seeing how I wear glasses) and couldn't see. Anyways, pleeeease review!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Jake, and Mushrooms. *Grabs them possessively.*

*patient-looking woman from background clears throat expressively*

Aw, shucks, me wants my Jaaaaaake!!!!!! *puppy dog eyes*

"Let him go, Hansi."

Oh, alright. You have no idea how lucky you are, Stephanie.

A/N: A big thank you to all who reviewed and a special mention goes to AnabelleLee13194, for the whole cliché thing. Cliché's are the stuff that make the world go round. And I thanks for the warning, if I see your Dandelions of Doom™, I'll be sure to run like me bro's band leader was chasin' ma butt. That dude may look chubby, but he sure as hell can run. Oookay, randomness aside, here comes……….

_**CHAPTER EIGHT**_

I was in laa-laa land and Santa Claus hit me with a candy cane and………no, wait, that was yesterday. Today, the people who were hitting me with stuff were my neighbors. Actually, they were only hitting me with supreme weirdness, but ah well. Life can always suck.

"Hello Sarah." Catrina O'Dell said, and I looked around in confusion, until Jake gave me a Look. It wasn't a oh-Mushrooms-my-love-let's-sail-away-into-the-depths-of-the-world-together look. More like she's-talking-to-_you_-freak look.

I went red and looked at the creepy lady. "Hiya, mate. Wassup?"

Beside me, quite a few people snorted. Then they looked serious again.

Lady in White smiled. Or merely showed a lot of teeth. Which really doesn't count as smiling. Does it?

'No, it doesn't.' Edward sounded tense, even in my mind.

'Can you tell what they're thinking?'

'No, but I have a good idea that we are about to find out.'

"We have searched for you, Sarah." Her voice was strangely musical. I frowned. "You are one of us."

"So, like, are you gonna do a 'one of us, one of us' chant?" I did my best imitation of her daughter, the best friend stealing Spawn of Satan. Which makes this bonny lass Satan herself, if ya follow ma meanin'. I love fake accents.

WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME????? We're about to have World War III, and all I can think about is _fake accents?_

"No." She sounded irritated now. For some reason, this didn't bother me. "We're an elite group of hunters. We hunt them." She jerked her head at Alice.

I shifted uneasily. "Um, good for you."

"Are you mentally ill?" She was screaming now. Whoa, lady, I may be a retard, but I sure as hell don't have any anger issues the way you do. "You're a descendant of the first magicians!! They're blood is flowing through you right this second, giving you untamable power, and you choose to ignore it!"

"Well, what am I supposed to do, go _Expelliarmus?_" I snapped. "Or _Brisingr_? Or freakin' hocus-pocus? You tell me that I'm a friggin witch and I'm supposed to jump to the opportunity and off my pals?"

"They're not your friends, they're your enemy since the beginning of time!"

"Well, I wasn't _there_ at the beginning of time!"

"That's not the point! They kill, they massacre! We have been given a gift, and immortality, to save humankind!"

"By killing perfectly innocent beings just because they're not human?" I was yelling as loudly as she was by now. "That vampire in Alaska was innocent! They're vegetarian, you damned ignorant bitch! They hate killing people, and point out to me right now how you're better than them!"

Her voice was steely now. "Vegetarian? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard of."

"That's because you never listen!" Anger at the whole world in general made me say this, instead of some smart-ass remark. "You go around, assuming that no one is better than you, when some people are purer than you by the force of will!"

Her face was a mask of hatred. I recognized that look: her daughter gave it to me every day. "See?" She was addressing her companions. "See how the romantic one doesn't waver? We should have taken her at birth."

They eyed her wearily. "Yet, Catherine, none that she said rings as the untruth." A guy of about forty with jet black hair said.

I stuck my tongue out at her. "Loser!!!"

She was shaking with anger now, and the man who had spoken smiled. "Mushrooms, it's a pleasure to meet such a powerful young witch as yourself. You see, Catherine's attribute is pride and self-confidence. It doesn't go well to anyone who disagrees with her, unless they happen to be immortal, like we are. And you, that is."

"Attribute?" The word hadn't escaped my lips, but Jacob's.

He looked at my former best friend. "Yes, attribute." He echoed. The emotion from which each of us draw our powers from. Mushrooms' is passion."

Aw, geez. Time to start the countdown. Three, two, one.

All of them started howling with laughter. Seth elbowed me in the ribs (Note to self: always wear heavy body armor when a shape shifter is about to elbow you.) and screamed "passion, passion!" like the jerk he is.

"I hate the world. And am I really immortal?"

He nodded. He looked plenty amused. "Every one of our kind are. Life can get lonely."

He seemed to have taken charge. He sobered. "You will not be joining us, then?"

I shook my head. "This is where I belong: the biggest hotspot for freaks.

He seemed sad. "Pity. We could have used you for a rainy day." He rolled his eyes at the O'Dell lady, who seemed to be hyperventilating. "Well, our work here is done. I hope at least one of us will be better off after this."

For some reason, he looked at Jacob. Weirdness. Then, with a single nod at me, he turned around and melted into the forest. The rest followed.

"HEY!!!" I shouted. "I need some pointers to my newfound freakiness!!"

No answer. So rude, these wizard types.

*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

"That was so weird. And terrifying." Colin commented.

"Yeah, especially that guy. He seemed so….I don't know, powerful." Alice was leaning on Jasper.

I frowned. "He did? He just seemed pretty reasonable to me."

"That's 'coz you were giving kick-ass speeches like nobody's business." Leah supplied.

It was weird, the way every one was getting along, even Leah. I guess it just took a lot for them to see that they were in the same boat. Such as a creepy band of wizards coming and trying to kill them.

"I wonder what sorta crazy-awesome powers I have." I said.

"Wanna try?" There was a gleam in Emmett's eye.

I shrugged. "I'm game."

I vaguely looked around. Having no idea what my powers were, I didn't know how to try them out. All I knew was that I drew my powers from passion. So what was I passionate about?

The answer came immediately. I closed my eyes, and remembered my best friend, Jacob Black.

And he was there.

A/N: So, here's the plan: I'm gonna finish this off with one more chapter, and maybe an epilogue. But recently, I was thinking about a bonus chappie, JakePoV of the kiss and the punch. Whadduya say?


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** *runs away from old reviewers, who are chucking rocks*

_**CHAPTER NINE**_

It never worked when you were cautious.

You could hide, for your whole life maybe, but at some point, maybe even when you drew your last breath, the truth comes to you, the exultation and sheer joy of finally seeing how vividly colorful the world really was.

This was what I believed, yet it never helped me to gain happiness in life.

I was a dreamer. I liked to believe that everything could, and would, turn out in the right way. It was what made me draw back, what made me be silent when I should have spoken, when I should have told Jake that the days when I still felt about him like a best friend were long gone. I had been romantic, however, and I had waited for him to love me back, and for him to say so.

Now, with the whole passion-is-your-driving-force thing, I realized that this was not the way the world worked out. You had to make your own happiness, no matter what fanciful scruples stood in your way.

Prince Charming never gets off his white horse. You have to either wait for him to figure out how to get rid of the super glue between his horsey and his butt, or you have to get right on that goddamned horse and make that Prince see you for who you are.

This was what I had subconsciously decided all through the lame confrontation by my 'natural family'. Jacob Black's days of blissful ignorance are over. I'm gonna get this off my chest, and I'm gonna leave him to his precious, dumped imprint.

So there.

When his turbulent dark eyes met mine, however, I couldn't bring myself to say the cutting one-liners I had planned.

"Why do you have to make it so hard?" He demanded, savagely. He placed two hands on my shoulders, and shook me.

This was so different from what I was expecting that I actually couldn't speak for a while. "I mean, _damn_ it, Mushrooms." He drew out my name with a kind of longing that sent shivers up my spine. "Do you know how hard it is, seeing you every day with that friendly smile?"

This bugged me. "Do you know how hard it is to keep that smile?" I demanded. Seriously, can you believe the nerve of this guy? Actually accusing me? "When you strut around making googly eyes to some girl you haven't even known for a day?"

"What does _Vanessa_ have to do with this?" He asked, letting go of me to run a hand through his hair in what appeared to be sheer frustration. His black hair stood out in unimaginably……tempting angles.

How an angle could be tempting is completely beyond me.

"Everything!" I screamed out in a desperate attempt to get it all out. I was tired, tired of all the days when that photo of the two of us haunted me, reminding me of what had been and what promise there had been. Jacob Black and Sarah 'Mushrooms' Danvers. It all looked so heart-breakingly like a fairy tale. I was tired of tracing the curve of his mouth, the last solid reminder I had of him. I was tired of endlessly having to throw that photo away and remembering that everything was gone.

I was simply more tired than I could bear.

"Vanessa started all this!" I screamed. "She was the one who butted into our lives, and ruined everything we had together! If not for her, we could freaking-" _be married,_ I was going to say, but that sounds ridiculous even in my own mind.

Not to mention extremely delightful.

"We could be freaking what, Mushy?" Jake had picked a bad time to turn on his irresistible, deep voice on. 'Coz I'm not falling for it, that I'm not.

Good thing he was a good distance away. Else I'd feel that seductive brush of his warm breath on my skin when he spoke. Yep, very good thing.

And if you think there is a liar in our midst, it ain't me. No siree.

"Nothing." I muttered. "Absolutely nothing."

"Sure didn't sound like nothing." He was almost smiling. I could hear it in his voice.

I raised my eyebrows at the ground, scattered with the autumn leaves. I realized that whatever I wanted to say, there was absolutely no way in hell I was gonna get it out looking into those dark, tortured eyes. "How can nothing sound like anything?"

"Because," His voice sounded close. Startled, I looked up………….

……….and almost banged my nose on his chest.

I went a brilliant red. I could just feel my cheeks getting hotter and hotter. Forget about self-righteous accusals of rejection. I just wanted to melt into him, touch those soft-looking lips of his, wanted to see if they still tasted incredible.

I was falling to pieces without him doing any damn thing.

"Because, even if you say nothing, it means everything to me." Dammit, he'd done the hypnotizing thing again. I couldn't look away from his eyes. "And I sure as hell can hear everything."

"Twisted logic." I accused, weakly. I even sounded like the besotted teenager I was.

Then, of course, I had a moment of truth. Nice timing.

I wasn't over Jacob. I most probably would never be over him. I was head-over-heels in love with him. And nothing would change that.

"It's not." He began playing with a wayward strand of my hair with his long fingers. "It seems completely rational, because the whole world revolves around you."

I probably stopped breathing. A second passed, and I stared at Jake incredulously. When I didn't feel anyone performing CPR on me, I decided I was very alive.

More alive, you could say, than I've been for a load of months.

"It's pathetic, really, how much it seems to revolve around you, because I'm the only one who seems to think so." He continued seriously. Now and then, his fingers would graze my skin, which I couldn't help noticing. "I mean, I'm willing to trick myself out of happiness for you. But I manage to practically kill you in the process." His voice was heavy with that old, familiar self-disgust. His eyes smoldered as he shook his head bitterly. "Maybe I was trying to prove I could do without you."

"Jacob." I whispered, and he froze. His eyes flashed, and he raked my face with eyes that almost physically scorched me. I realized that some of my feelings must have escaped, tired of imprisonment, out of my mouth through my voice when I said his name. "Clarity would be appreciated."

He threw his head back and laughed bitterly. "I didn't imprint on Vanessa. I imprinted on you. Why did you think I didn't phase around you anymore?"

I blinked. My brain was super-slow today. Or maybe what I was hearing was too good to be believed. "What………….?"

"I mean I love you, dammit." He sounded almost harsh. "No, I don't just love you. I used to love you." My breath caught before he went on. "I'm completely, absolutely, pathetically in love with you. I've been infatuated with you since that day you told me never to worry about anything as long as you were around."

I blinked again. My my, aren't we _slow_? "But…………..you weren't a shape shifter then. How could you imprint?" _And on me, of all people?_

He nodded slowly, his eyes closed. "I guess I just fell in love with you by choice even before I had to."

"But," I couldn't seem to stop the endless flow of questions. "But you love-at least liked- Vanessa."

He stared at me disbelievingly for a second, then started laughing. It was close enough to his old laugh to make my heart skip a beat. "You're my soul mate. It's not as if I'll fall in love with anyone else."

"But…………"

He placed a finger on my lips. "No more but's. If you don't believe me, don't. But if you're still under the impression that the last few months, I wouldn't have died if I could, you're wrong, Mushrooms." He cocked his head sideways. "Or am I to call you Sarah now?"

"Sarah sounds formal." I breathed through his finger. He nodded, his eyes still holding mine effortlessly. "I don't want you to be formal with me, Jacob. In fact, I want just the opposite."

I think he understood fully, because he grinned, a familiar grin stretching over his tanned, russet face. That grin was one of the beautiful things I'd ever seen. I blushed, thinking that there were even more meanings in my statement that Jake probably wanted to explore.

Right now, he just cupped my face with his large, warm hands.

"You sure?"

I nodded, and his answering smile could have lighted up the whole Olympic peninsula easily. Then it dropped, and he looked almost pensive before he dropped his lips to mine.

*(**)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

Almost ten minutes later, when Jacob finally raised his head, I had sensory overload. Definitely. My head was spinning, and I was stunned. He tasted waaaaaaay better that I remembered, and the boy had talent at knocking me off my feet. If I'd known he was that good at kissing, I'd have made him 'fess up earlier.

Slowly, the truth was dawning on me. He really did love me, even though he voiced his unworthiness during our kiss. To which I had responded by pulling his head down and kissing him harder.

He was smiling now, a smile that always managed to make my brain put on an 'out of order' sign. "I just made out with a witch." He curled an arm protectively around me as we wandered out of the woods. "That'll be something Quil won't beat me at."

"And I just kissed my best friend, Jacob Black." I said, watching him through the corner of my eye. "Also known as Alpha of the shape shifters of the La Push pack. Just might be important enough to write in my diary about it."

He sounded curious. "I didn't know you had a diary." Then his smile turned decidedly roguish.

"Do you write in it about me, I wonder?"

"Maybe you're mentioned every now and then," I admitted. "Seeing how you're the most important aspect of my life, and I'm head-over-heels in love with you and all. Yeah, it ain't a long shot."

But Jake had frozen, and I realized what I'd just said. I stared into his white face nervously as he gripped my shoulders.

"What did you just say?" There was an edge in his voice.

I swallowed. "That it wasn't a long shot………" I trailed off.

He shook his head impatiently. "Before that."

I looked him straight in the eyes. "I said that I loved you, Jacob Black."

He closed his eyes for a long minute, and I began panicking. Were shape shifters capable of going into coma's unexpectedly? Or had I just said the wrong thing?

When his eyes opened, however, it took my breath away.

It was Jacob. Not the tortured soul that loved and lost Bella Swan, but the real Jake, _my_ Jake. I touched his face lightly, admiring the way the sun glanced over his high cheekbones. He was so handsome. He wasn't pretty, like all the guys my girlfriends thought were handsome, but really, one-hundred per cent handsome. Drool-worthy, in fact.

"You're the most beautiful girl I know." He said in a ragged voice. It was as if he were answering my mental musings. We were one, after all.

With that, his lips collided with mine for another mind-blowing kiss.

And this time, we didn't stop until the search party Sam had sent out found us.

I wasn't exactly unhappy with my birthday this year. Jacob proved this by kissing my cheek softly when he dropped me home.

"I love you." He whispered, for the millionth time. Funny thing was, I still liked hearing it.

"Love you too."

**A/N:** *stops running* Aww, shucks, there you go. Y'all better review, or I am personally hunting you DOWN for making me write even with this massive headache. But I love it all, so it's all good. Like it? Hate it? As long as you tell me through the marvelous review option, it's not a problem. Case in point: I STILL LOVE YOU SO PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :)

Evil's Sidekick still rocks.


End file.
